How to Avoid Darkness
by jigokunozexal
Summary: With Duel monsters coming to life, Astral becoming tangible and not to mention obtaining a strange power to protect his partner and Black Mist coming out of nowhere to offer his help, Yuma is confused more than ever. It even gets more annoying when Black Mist keeps telling Astral to have darkness in his heart. Can Yuma, Astral and Black Mist obtain Numeron Code and fix the world?
1. What! I Can Touch Astral Now?

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is my first Zexal Fanfiction dedicated to my friend who has her birthday today! (She kept asking me over and over again..lol) **

**My friend actually got me into Zexal and yeah.. I think the interaction between Astral and Yuma is cute XD **

**I am Japanese so I just watch the Raw Episode so the last episode I saw was Episode 89 where Astral and Yuma needed to work together with Black Mist (I think English version call it Dark Mist?) and Astral also receives information about the god card called Numeron Code!**

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**Summary(?) of this story: I was thinking what would happen if Yuma and Astral found themself in a world where Duel Monsters came to life (Just like from the Original Yugioh Series!) and they have to work together with Black Mist? Also, when if Black Mist does manage to slowly turn Astral in the path of evil...? **

**The chapter will start after the incident from episode 89: The United Front Against Dark Astral: A Challenge to the Giant of Shadows!. For those who haven't watched the episode yet, basically all you have to know for my story in the first chapter is that there is this god card called numeron code and Astral freed Black Mist in order to borrow his power (Number 96) to win the duel. **

**There won't be actual duel in this story because.. first I am pretty bad at it since I never actually played and... I like to watch the dueling from the episode and not write about it hehheh sorry about that.**

**The relationship between Astral and Yuma will be like... uh.. I guess Bromance Keyshipping? LOL I don't know if that exist but it can be also seen as a VERY LIGHT keyshiping towards the close friendship level!**

* * *

JigokunoZexal's First Zexal Story

"Numeron Code…" the 13 year old name Tsukumo Yuma repeated the name as he walked home from school. Even though it was a long day in the academic world, Yuma didn't pay a single attention to any of the lectures that his sensei talked about ever since his spirit friend named Astral told him about Numeron Code

"Yuma, are you still thinking about that?" Kotori asked with a weak smile on her face, "You didn't even pay attention in school today."

"It's something pretty serious Kotori, I just know it," Yuma frowned as he thought about the battle that he and Astral had inside the yellow key shaped necklace called Ou no kagi. (Or Emperor's Key for those who prefer in English) It was just a few days ago when Yuma was forced inside the key and had to duel someone called Giant of Shadows who was supposed to test if Astral was worthy enough to collect numbers. Of course, the duel didn't go too well and just when Yuma was low on his life point, Astral decided to free Black Mist in exchange of lending his power: Number 96 into the duel.

Yuma remembered calling out to Astral that he made a stupid mistake mostly because he was worried about Astral's safety. 'I remember that guy keep telling Astral he needs to have evil in his heart,' Yuma thought to himself, 'That's just a stupid talk! No one needs anything like that!'

Although the 13 year old boy hated to admit, Black Mist did help him and Astral win the duel against Giant of Shadow which allowed Astral to gain a new memory about Numeron Code.

"So this Numeron Code is supposed to be some of kind…. like a god card that created this world?" Kotori noticed that her friend started to space out on her again.

"Y-yeah," Yuma quickly replied as he touched his key necklace, " Not just that. Astral also told me that Numercon Code has all the records of past, present and also has power to decide future as well."

"Eh? It's so hard to believe that kind of card exist at all," Kotori's eyes opened wide as she tried to imagine how the card looked like.

"So I have to help Astral to get this card before Barians does it first," Yuma gripped his hands tightly into a fist.

"Don't worry Yuma, you know you have friends to count on and not to mention Astral," the green haired girl smiled, "Speaking of Astral, where is he right now? I don't think I saw him for the whole day today."

Yuma looked down to his Emperor's Key and back to Kotori, "He might be resting or just looking around the key or something…"

"Well tell him that I also care about him as a friend, Yuma." Both Kotori and Yuma stopped walking when they reached into an intersection where they always departed. Kotori lived few blocks away while Yuma's house was just around the corner of the street. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow! We are still meeting with Tetsuo to check out this new amusement park right?"

"Of course Kotori!" Yuma cheered in excitement, "Isn't Cat-chan coming with us too?"

"O-Oh right. I forgot about that.. haha," Kotori tried to smile when she heard Cathy's name. She was hoping that it would be just her, Yuma and Tetsuo but Cathy just had to come into their hang out date. 'She probably wants to get closer with Yuma. Well, I'm not going to let it happen that easily,' Kotori pouted to herself.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow!" Yuma waved to his friend, "Don't get lost on your way home, Kotori!"

"Very funny, Yuma. Yeah, see you later!"

When Yuma saw his friend safely walking across the street, that's when he decided to turn around and head home as well. Yuma couldn't wait until tomorrow. It's been a while since he actually did something fun with his friends and maybe Yuma can teach Astral some fun things about amusement parks! The 13 year old boy knew that Astral had rough days with the duels during these past weeks. not to mention the issue they had with Black Mist... so tomorrow could be a stress relieve day for the spirit as well.

"I'm home!" Yuma opened the door, "Oh yeah, I forgot! They're both in the shopping mall buying new clothes," Yuma referred to his grandmother and older sister. "I guess it's just me and Astral. Speaking of him... why isn't he coming out from this key?"

Yuma took out the key from his neck and decided to poke the circular green gem that was attached on the top. He started to worry a little since Astral didn't come out from the key for almost two days.

"Astral… Oy…Astral…!" Yuma continued to tap the Emperor's Key over and over again. When he was on his eleventh attempt, the necklace started to emit bright yellow colors as small blue particles appeared next to Yuma. Soon enough, the blue spirit appeared with a stoic expression on his face.

"Yuma, is there something that you needed?" asked Astral as he looked around the house. "I thought something was bothering you but it seems pretty peaceful around the house."

"No Astral, I just wanted to see what you were doing for the last two days," Yuma scratched his hair, "I'm so used to with you watching over me and asking me random questions," Yuma let out an awkward laugh.

Astral knew that this was Yuma's indirect way of asking if he was doing okay or not. The blue spirit smiled at Yuma's sentence as he crossed his arms to speak again, "Sorry. When I'm inside the Emperor's Key, I lose the track of time once in a while."

"Is that how busy you are?" Yuma bantered as he opened the refrigerator to look for a snack to eat before his family members came back from their shopping trip.

"Ever since I gained the memory of Numeron Code, I was thinking about various things," Astral floated over to Yuma to observe the refrigerator. No matter how many times Yuma explained about how this food keeping machine worked, Astral thought this was an amazing creation.

"Yeah me too," replied Yuma as he took out a soda and a sandwich, "But what I'm more worried about is our problem with Black Mist."

"Number 96?" Astral blinked a couple of times.

"I know you had to free him in order for us to win the duel but I hope you're not getting any bad influence from him, Astral," Yuma pretended at act as if he didn't worry about Astral but in fact, he really did. "I know you're too smart not to get that creeper's talk get to your head but still."

"Don't worry Yuma," Astral smiled and closed his eyes, "Borrowing Number 96's power was first and last. You and I both knew that we needed to win that duel and it was the only way considering the circumstances."

"I know I know," said Yuma as he took a sip from the soda, "I just… don't like him that's all. He's too weird and not to mention I smell evil all over him."

"We'll be careful when we see Number 96 next time," Astral tried to make Yuma feel better. The blue spirit could still remember the disappointing look that his partner made when Astral released Black Mist from his prison inside the Emperor's Key. Astral knew that he didn't want to borrow Black Mist's power but he couldn't risk of losing the duel especially since Yuma was also inside the key.

_'Emperor's Key is not a human world. I wonder what would happen if Yuma loses the duel?'_

Black Mist's voice haunted Astral countless of times.

"…tral…. Astral… Hey Astral! Hello?!"

"….? Did you just call me?" Astral tilted his head and looked down to Yuma who was almost done with his food.

"Uh yeah? Like forty times but hey who's counting," Yuma waved his hand off, "You need to learn how to relax once in a while without having so many serious junk in your head. Anyways, Kotori, Tetsuo, Cathy and I are going to the new amusement park that is opened in HeartLand City tomorrow. You should spend the whole day outside of this key."

"Amusement Park? Is that a new dueling tournament?" asked Astral and Yuma almost laughed.

"No of course not! It's a place where people go to have fun. There are cool rides like roller coasters, bumper cards, water rides-"

"But Yuma, your sister sometimes gives you and your friends rides," said Astral and Yuma knew that his blue sprit was referring to the car.

"This is different Astral. _Completely_ different and it is fun. Not boring like my sister's car ride," Yuma rolled his eyes. "You'll see when we get there tomorrow but don't try to ask me too many questions since I might get tired explaining every single detail."

"Observation 23. There are different categories of rides that humans tend to enjoy."

"Well I guess you can put it that way for now," Yuma tapped his finger unknowingly.

"If you want me to change my observation statement then you should-" Astral was about to ask Yuma to explain in full detail about this place called amusement park but all of the sudden, he felt a strange energy surging around him as he heard a strange voice in his head.

_'Astral! Someone has his hand on the Numeron Code! You mission was to retrieve it before anyone else did!'_

"W..what is this voice?" Astral spoke to himself as he place both of his hands on the side of his head. The pain grew more severe when the voice increased.

_'The whole history could be re-written! The fate, future, people's destiny could change as we speak!'_

"…..! Argh….." Astral fell on his knee and this caused Yuma to stand up from the sofa.

"A-Astral! What's wrong with you all of the sudden!" Yuma leaned down his suffering friend but he couldn't really do anything aside from watching his friend.

_'The future… the history… it is changing right now'_

"…. C-changing?" Astral tried to reason with the voice that sounded just like the gate way which appeared in Yuma's dream a lot.

"What's changing? Are you alright, Astral?" asked Yuma with worries in his expression.

"…Y-Yuma… someone… someone already got the god card… someone obtained Numeron Code," Astral made a huge effort to stay conscious.

"What? Don't tell me. Is it Barians?" Just then the whole house shook as if there was an earthquake. Yuma also fell to his knee as he tried to look out the window. Everything was falling apart and people screamed in terror. Many yelled phases like earthquakes or natural disasters. "What now?!" cried Yuma and carefully went to the nearest table to take cover.

_'The history is changing as we speak. Astral, you must find this person who has the Numeron Code and fix everything before this person starts to alter the history in your home planet as well. __You and the boy shall be protected by my power. Both of your memories will not be affected by the change that Numeron Code is making right now.__ This is a new mission for you, Astral.'_

"….!" Astral placed both of his hands on the ground and screamed painfully to the top of his lung as he began to shine brightly. Yuma tried to see what was happening to his friend but it was so hard with all the lights stinging his eyes.

"Astral!" cried Yuma for a couple of seconds before everything turned black around him. It was as if someone turned off the light in his house. Yuma didn't know why but he started to feel dizzy as he closed his eyes and hit his head on to the living room floor. 'Big Sis, Grandma, Kotori, Tetsuo….. I hope you guys are alright too…' This was the last sentence that went on Yuma's head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ng…. w-what happened?" Yuma didn't know how long he passed out but his house looked exactly the same. He was sure that there were some broken dishes and some damages but his house looked completely unharmed by the strange earthquake. "Just what was that all about…." Yuma stopped rubbing his head when he saw the blue lifeless being on the center of the living room floor. "Astral!"

Yuma quickly came out from the under the table. He touched the yellow necklace just to make sure that he didn't lose it before running to aid his friend. Without thinking, Yuma reached out to Astral in an attempt to wake him up.

The 13 year old boy probably assumed that his hand would just go through the blue spirit since after all, Astral was more like a spiritual being. But, this was the reason why Yuma was very shocked when he was able to feel Astral's arm.

"….?! W-WHAT?!" Yuma shrieked and fell backward, landing harshly on the bottom. 'Did… did I just touch Astral?!' Yuma swallowed hard and used his index finger to poke at Astral's blue arm again.

"WHAT?!" Yuma yelled again in confusion. "How is this even possible? Since when did Astral become a physical being? Ah wait, I shouldn't be acting like this right now," Yuma shook his head and decided to ask questions to Astral later. "Oy, Astral! Can you hear me? Open your eyes!" Yuma used both of his hands to shake the blue body. A couple of seconds later, the mismatched colord eyes opened slowly and directed his attention to Yuma.

"… What was that?" Astral whispered but when he saw Yuma's hand touching his arm, Astral tilted his head in confusion. "Yuma, how are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This," Astral pointed at Yuma's hand that was on top of his, "Your hand is not going through me…"

"That's what I want to know," Yuma quickly pulled his hand away, "After that whole earthquake thing, you suddenly became solid."

"I… I did?" Astral observed his hand. Astral stood up from the ground and even though he became solid, he was still able to float around. Not to mention, the lighting on Astral's body was still the same. Half side was brighter and the other half was the normal blue color. Astral touched his own hand and observed it for a couple of times. "It seems I became physical."

"Well I can see that but how? It's not like we just collected another Numbers," Yuma thought about what happened few moments ago. "Wait, I need to check if everyone is alright!" Yuma thought about his family members and friends as he quickly rushed over to the phone that was located near the kitchen. Just then, Astral sensed something strange in his body as he turned his attention to Yuma.

"Yuma! Dodge right now!" yelled Astral.

"Huh? Wha-"

Even without a warning, the monster card Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, shattered the kitchen wall and appeared right in front of the boy.

"Number 17?" Astral murmured while Yuma also looked confused.

"No way, is someone dueling at this time right now?" Yuma smiled weakly but his face turned immediately into a horrified expression when he realized that he didn't have his D-gazer on. "Is this for real?"

Leviathan Dragon roared when it found its first victim. The dragon came closer and Yuma tried to back away but his body didn't respond to him properly because of the shock of seeing a duel monster coming into a real life dragon. Number 17 shook its head violently before swinging its head down to attack Yuma.

"Aaahhh!" Yuma shut his eyes tightly as he literally saw his life flashing back. All the wonderful times that he had with his friends, families and Astral rushed into him.

'I am so dead. I didn't even live that long! I'm only 13!' Yuma thought to himself as he felt a small stream of tear on the corner of his eyes. The boy continued to feel his heart pounding. 'Wait.. aren't I supposed to be dragon food by now?' Yuma thought and opened his eyes to find Astral standing in front of him for protection.

"….Astral?!" Yuma had a closer look and realized that the his spiritual friend had one of his arm extended out towards the dragon. Astral was able create some kind of barrier to stop Number 17's attack. The dragon tried to attack once more but Astral made the protective field a lot stronger than before.

"Yuma! Run right now!" Astral turned around and spoke urgently which was a rare site for Yuma to see.

"No way! I'm not going to leave you here with this stupid dragon!" Yuma shook his head and took out his duel deck and prepared the D-pad. He didn't bother to wear his D-gazer since he could clearly see the monster without it. "I don't know what's going on but maybe I can summon a monster to at least be a distraction," said Yuma as he pulled out one of the random card. It was his famous defense monster called Gogogo Golem.

Astral felt his light of barrier breaking and at this moment while Yuma noticed that Astral's body started to flicker in dim light. Astral was losing his life energy.

"I summon, Gogogo Golem!" Yuma placed the monster on D-pad and hoped that it would work out just like he planned. A large bolder looking giant appeared right next to Yuma and he jumped in joy. "Alright! Hurry Gogogo Golem! Go and try to stall some time with Number 17!"

Gogogo Golem charged directly at Number 17 just in time when Astral no longer had the power to keep the barrier out. Yuma saw his flickering friend panting a little from tiredness. Yuma ran to Astral and quickly grabbed his friend's arm and tried to run out to the other side of the house.

"Come on Astral! Gogogo Golem isn't going to last long since he's up against Number," Yuma pulled Astral and allowed the blue spirit float back up on his feet.

"Let's go," said Astral and both of them rushed to the door while Gogogo Golem and Leviathan Dragon were in a heated battle. When Yuma opened the back door from his house, something was terribly wrong. The color of the sky was dark purple and his hometown looked completely transformed into some kind of old ruins.

"Astral…. Where….where are we?" Yuma's hands shook as he frantically looked around. "This isn't HeartLand at all."

"Yuma calm down," Astral panted a little. The blue spirit's body continued to lose the shine, "Let's go somewhere safe first."

"Ahahahaha, fancy meeting you two here. Yuma... Astral."

Yuma and Astral couldn't keep their mouth closed when Black Mist, who was also in his solid form just like Astral, confronted them. It was bad enough that Yuma and Astral were in a whole different world but meeting up Black Mist at this time wasn't good either.

* * *

**I used idea from Astral Barrier card! Dundundun!**

**Anyways, I don't know if this is good enough to continue or not hehheh. It was supposed to be that clifthanger one shot but if people wants me to continue I can continue the story too :D **

**P.S: I LOVED Black Mist's (or Dark Mist if you watch English) laughter in episode 89! He keeps telling Astral he needs darkness in his heart Oh Number 96.. you! XD**

**Please review if you think I should go for a long chapter story!**


	2. Black Mist is Helping!

**Hello I usually reply back to my reviewers but I'm a little sick today T0T I actually took a night time pill so I will probably hit the bed soon. Sorry but I will reply to those who reviewed next time!**

**But thank you so much for those who did! And for those who didn't.. please I hope you do review if you enjot this story so far! XD **

**I'm still happy that this story received over 70+ hits in one day but reading the reviews would morivate me more to write longer!**

**I usually tend to write longer when reviews make me happy hehheh :)**

**Cough cough, I should really sleep now :(**

* * *

"Ahahahah, fancy meeting you two here. Yuma and Astral."

Yuma and Astral couldn't keep their mouth closed when Black Mist, who was also in his solid form just like Astral, confronted them. It was bad enough that Yuma and Astral were in a whole different world but meeting up Black Mist at this time wasn't good either.

"Black Mist? What are you doing here?" Yuma pointed at the dark form that looked exactly like Astral. Astral was also a bit surprised that his counterpart was also tangible as well.

"I can see that you two are having a little difficult time with that Number," Black Mist smiled as he licked his lips, "It's a matter of time until the Leviathan Dragon will pulverize that weak defense monster of yours."

In a perfect timing, Yuma and Astral heard their Gogogo Golem smashing into pieces from the inside of their house while Leviathan Dragon marched outside. The dragon screeched once more before locking its eyes directly at Yuma. Yuma's eyes dilated in fear as he clumsily reached down to his duel deck to look for a Number card. To his disappointment, it seems that all the 50 Number cards that Yuma and Astral collected over the time just vanished into thin air!

"Yuma, you have to summon a Number in order to defeat Number 17," Astral told his partner.

"You think I don't know that, Astral?" Yuma gritted his teeth, "It's like all of our Numbers are gone! Even Kibou Hope is not here anymore!"

"Kibou Hope is gone?" Astral couldn't believe what he just heard from Yuma. "That's impossible…"

"Oy,oy~ I think you guys have to pay attention to that thing over there," the dark spirit laughed to himself and pointed at the large dragon that slowly approached to Yuma.

'I don't know where this power came from,' Astral thought to himself and looked at his own hand that dimly reflected the light, 'But, I can manage to reflect Number's attack. I could create just enough time so Yuma can escape.'

The blue spirit floated in front of Yuma and prepared himself to release another protective barrier. Black Mist narrowed his eyes a little and observed what Astral tried to do. It didn't take the dark spirit to guess what Astral planned to do.

"Yuma, I can hold Number 17 off while you can get to a safe place," Astral calmly stated without looking at the teenager.

"Okay, you need to drop the act of me abandoning you," Yuma fought back. "Stop acting like a selfless idiot Astral. I can take care of myself too. If I don't have Numbers then I'll just summon a monster with stronger defense!"

"Save your Astral Barrier," the blue spirit heard Black Mist yelling to him proudly, "Reveal yourself! My very own Number 96: Black Mist!"

Next to the darker version of Astral, a giant lack monster with red fires in the center and blue fires around its body appeared. Number 96 had its mouth wide open while showing off its teeth at the dragon in front of him.

"Don't you love how it appears in the field?" Black Mist snickered to himself and pointed at the Leviathan Dragon, "Use shadow gain to absorb that pathetic Number's power!"

"Why.. why is he helping us?" Yuma muttered to himself as the monster version of Black Mist started to suck out the energy from the dragon. Astral was just as confused as his friend. When Number 96 finished taking half of the power, it waited for the master to command again.

"Now, show that Number who's stronger," Black Mist's sinister smile spread around his face, "Black mirage whip!"

The monster obeyed immediately as it extended various parts the body that formed into various lengths of whips and started to attack Number 17 immediately. The dragon tried to escape but few seconds later, it vanished while emitting bright lights. Yuma had his eyes closed when the whole battle between Number 96 and Number 17 happened only few feet away from where he stood. When everything seemed to quit down, Yuma gently opened his eyes again to see half of his house destroyed.

"My house…" Yuma fell to his knee and felt few stream of tears falling down on his cheek. He couldn't believe the situation that he was in at this moment. Few hours ago, Yuma was talking to Kotori about their big hang out day tomorrow with Cathy and Tetsuo. But now, everything seemed to have changed and Yuma didn't even know if his sister and grandmother were safe of now.

"Number 96, why are you assisting us?" Astral floated in front of Black Mist.

"This is the second time that I had to help you and Yuma, Astral," Black Mist made his hand gesture,"I just want to give you an example of how powerful you can be. That is, if you accept the darkness that's lurking inside your heart first."

"….." Astral had his mouth closed and carefully thought about what Black Mist said to him.

"Don't listen to him Astral," Yuma stood up when he finally accepted that his house was gone from the battle between duel monsters. "Come on, I want to see if my families and friends are alright."

"….Yuma," Astral analyzed his partner's face expression and began to worry. Even difficult times, Yuma would try to stay optimistic and it was extremely rare for Astral to see his friend looking so down with glum appearance.

"Hmm, I don't think you guys are aware of what happened in this word," Black Mist returned his own Number back to the card. He then absorbed the card back to his hand before speaking out again. "Nobody in his world will recognize you, Yuma-kun. It's as if you never existed in the first place."

"Just keep talking, Black Mist," Yuma grabbed Astral's arm and pulled him along, "As if Astral and I would listen to your nonsense."

The blue spirit on the other hand had something different going on inside his head. It seemed that Black Mist knew more information about what was happening to the world that Yuma lives in. Even though Astral hated to admit it, but asking few questions to his darker form might be useful especially in this situation.

"Yuma, I believe it would be wise to ask Number 96 about-"

"Astral, there is no way I'm going to let you interact with that guy," Yuma quickly interrupted his friend, "It's not the first time that he tried to take over you, remember?"

"He seems to know what he's talking about," Astral made a clear statement.

"I know so many things that could either help or hinder this situation," said Black Mist.

"I bet you can't do anything that is helpful," Yuma stuck his tongue out in an attempt to anger Black Mist but it seemed to fail.

"Hmph, I can tell you something interesting," Black Mist turned his attention the blue spirit, "Astral Barrier. That's what you did few moments ago in order to save Yuma here."

"Astral barrier?" Astral whispered the word and this also caught Yuma's interest.

"You might be wondering when you learned how to use that power? Well, who knows~" Black Mist laughed again, "But ever since Numeron Code found itself a new owner, there were few changes that could either benefit or hurt other others."

"You mean my body becoming tangible and obtaining this power has something to do with Numeron Code?" asked Astral and Yuma just wanted to pull his friend away from Black Mist before the conversation got too deep. Even though the information that Number 96 gave out could be useful, Yuma preferred to spend his time away from the dark creep.

"You're catching on fast, Astral," Black Mist grinned.

"Yeah yeah that's great but Astral and I have something important to do. Come on, Astral!" Yuma pulled the blue arm once more which caused Astral to forcefully float next to Yuma.

"Hmm why don't I help you ?" the dark spirit came next to Astral, "Just like what you said, I do possess a lot of knowledge that could be useful. Remember Astral, if you are the light then I am the dark and everyone knows light and dark must co-exist together."

"Astral does not need you, Black Mist," Yuma frowned and glared at the dark spirit. The boy stopped when Astral stopped following him. "Astral?"

"Number 96, I request your assistance," said Astral and his caused Yuma to drop open his mouth, "What is it that you want in return?"

"I don't expect anything from you or Yuma. Just let me hang around with you guys until this whole commotion subsides a little. I'm not asking too much now, right?" Black Mist glared at Astral and waited for the blue spirit to speak again. "Besides, I can see that you're still tired from using the Astral Barrier. I know a safe place where Numbers will have hard time finding us. Don't you want Astral to have some time to recover as well, Yuma?" Black Mist looked down at the human who continued to have a huge frown on his face.

Before Yuma even had the chance to speak his mind, Number 83: Galaxy Queen and couple of Goblindbergh appeared in front of three duelists.

"Lucky, we ran into some weak monsters," Black Mist quickly summoned his monster form out to the field. The dark spirit then quickly grabbed both Yuma and Astral and pulled them to the opposite direction. "I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to stick around for another battle," Black Mist laughed.

'It's only a matter of time until I can make Astral join me,' Black Mist thought to himself and quickly glanced back at Astral.

* * *

**Please review and once I feel better, I promise it will be a lot longer next time!**


End file.
